1. Field of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a perfume composition comprising a methyl branched aliphatic compound, a methyl branched aliphatic compound useful as perfume material, and a method for imparting a fragrance by using such compounds and compositions.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Up to the present, many aliphatic aldehydes or aliphatic alcohols are known to be useful as perfume materials. For example, with respect to aliphatic aldehydes having 9-11 carbon atoms, the straight chain aldehydes are known to be useful. With respect to aliphatic aldehydes having one branched methyl group, methylhexylacetoaldehyde (2-methyl octanal), methylheptylacetoaldehyde (2-methyl nonanal), methyloctylacetoaldehyde (2-methyl decanal) and methylnonylacetoaldehyde (2-methylundecanal) are known as perfume materials. Furthermore, some aliphatic aldehydes having one branched methyl group at the .beta.-position to aldehyde carbon, have been reported only by D. Hagena, K. Bauer et al. [Fragrance and Flavor Substances, 1980, D&PS, Verlag].
On the other hand, with respect to aliphatic alcohols having 9-11 carbon atoms, there are only terpene alcohols such as linalool, geraniol, terpineol, etc., n-nonanol, n-decanol, n-undecanol, which are known as perfume materials.
It is known that the fragrances of perfume compounds are usually quite differentiated by their differences in functional groups or by their small differences in structure.